The Moon
by Papillon Butterfly
Summary: Summary : Cinta yang terbalut dalam nuansa feodal Jepang  kuno. "Saat kita dipertemukan sebagai musuh. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"  First Fic punya saia! RnR please!


Akhirnya dengan kepedean stadium parah tingkat akut,

Papi melempar fic gaje ini ke fandom Bleach.

UWAHAHAHAHAHAH! *bangga ceritanya*

'ZINNNNGGGGG'

'Krik,krik,krik'

Aa…La..langsung aja deh!

* * *

**The Moon**

**Pairing : IchiRuki (selebihnya, tebak sendiri karena Papi enggak mau bocorin cerita *digaplak*)**

**Genre : Romance/Adventure**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya om Tite. Tapi kalau Papi disangka yang punya Bleach juga ga masalah *ditabok fans Bleach***

**Summary : Cinta yang terbalut dalam nuansa feodal Jepang kuno.' Saat kita dipertemukan sebagai musuh. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?'**

**Warning : First fic! Jadi gomen sebesar-besarnya kalau ada kesalahan.**

**

* * *

**

Malam bulan purnama.

Hari pertama musim semi di bulan itu.

Tampak seorang samurai, berambut oranye, sedang berdoa di depan sebuah makam. Cahaya bulan keperakan jatuh di atas nisan tersebut.

'KUROSAKI MASAKI'

"Are? Sudah kuduga kau disini Kurosaki-kun!" kata sebuah suara. Bayangan berkelebat di belakang samurai itu. Mendekatinya perlahan. Samurai itu masih memejamkan matanya. Berdoa. Bayangan itu kini beralih ke depan nisan. Berdiri di sebelah samurai yang dipanggil Kurosaki itu. Sinar bulan keperakan menyinari dirinya. Lelaki itu berambut panjang dan berwarna putih akibat sakit paru-paru yang dideritanya dari kecil. Tampaknya lebih tua dari samurai di sampingnya. "Sudah lama ya Masaki-san." ia menatap lembut batu nisan di depannya. "Anakmu sudah melakukan lebih daripada yang terbaik untuk menjaga Seiretei." Samurai di sebelahnya kini telah selesai berdoa. Satu-satunya kontak yang bisa ia lakukan untuk ibunya.

"Ukitake-taichou, ada apa mencariku kemari?" tanyanya.

"Ah!" lelaki berambut putih itu tertawa. "Tidak ada hal penting Kurosaki-kun, malam ini bulan sepertinya begitu indah. Aku hanya ingin menikmatinya saja di luar." Samurai itu hanya terdiam. Matanya hanya terpaku pada nisan di depannya. Kemudian bergerak menatap taichou-nya.

"Sepertinya hari ini anda cukup sehat untuk berjalan-jalan Ukitake-taichou."

"Malam seperti ini tidak baik hanya di lewatkan di pemakaman Kurosaki-kun." Katanya lamat-lamat pada samurai di depannya. "Ayolah, Kyoraku dan Rangiku-san mengajak minum sake."

"Heh, kukira taichou kesini untuk berjalan-jalan melihat bulan purnama?" Ukitake tersenyum.

"Apapun yang kulakukan aku akan tetap menemukanmu Kurosaki…" ekor matanya tampak mengerling sesaat pada samurai disampingnya itu. "….disini…"

"….."

"Jadi Kurosaki…" lanjutnya. "Kau mau tetap disini, atau membiarkan taichou sekaratmu ini dikeroyok samurai lain karena tidak membawamu kembali bersamaku?" samurai yang dipanggil Kurosaki itu hanya nyengir.

"Ah! Hai taichou!" perlahan angin bertiup semilir menggerakkan rerumputan di sekitar makam. Samurai itu menatap nisan tak bergerak di belakangnya sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari situ.

* * *

"Eh,eh, mitte! Mitte! Kuchiki Byakuya-sama!"

"Eeehh? Apa yang dilakukan bangsawan itu disini?"

"Ssshhh! Jangan keras-keras! Kalau kedengaran bagaimana?"

"Gomen Haruna-chan! Aku benar-benar kaget dengan keberadaannya disini! Apa yang kira-kira dilakukannya?"

"Hari ini Kuchiki Byakuya-sama diundang oleh Ukitake-dono. Kelihatannya ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan."

"Apa yang bangsawan bicarakan larut malam begini?" gadis itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Gaya hidup para bangsawan di Seiretei sungguh membuatnya bingung.

"Entahlah!" gadis bernama Haruna itu menaikkan bahunya. "Ngomong-ngomong Yuki-chan, Kuchiki-sama itu sangat tampan ya?Benarkah ia sudah memiliki 3 putri?"

"Ha, Haruna-chan!" kata gadis bernama Yuki itu kaget. "Kuchiki Orihime-sama dan Kuchiki Rukia-sama umurnya tak jauh beda dari kita! Apa-apaan kau ini? Kalau didengar orang bagaimana?"

"Tapi mereka anak angkat!Terlebih Rukia-sama!" kata Haruna gusar. "Haahh….Seandainya aku menjadi anak angkat Kuchiki-sama…." Haruna mulai berimajinasi.

"Tidak mungkin!" bantah Yuki cepat.

"Nee!Tidak apa kan kalau hanya berkhayal!" Ia kembali menyipitkan pandangannya ke halaman rumah keluarga Ukitake. "He… 'orang itu' tak ada…"

"Ara, siapa Haruna-chan? Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'orang itu'?" gadis bernama Haruna itu sibuk celingukan kanan kiri memastikan tak ada orang selain mereka. Setelah pasti aman, ia kembali menatap sahabatnya.

"Tentu saja Kurosaki Ichigo! Siapa lagi?"

"Kurosaki? Maksudmu itu yang sering terlihat bersama Ukitake-dono?"

"Tentu saja dia! Dia selalu saja ada di sekitar sini. Sudah dua kali aku tertangkap basah mengintip Kuchiki-sama."

"He? Ha…Haruna-chan me…mengintip?" di kepalanya sudah terbayang hal-hal buruk.

"Apa? Ah, bukan mengintip seperti itu kok Yuki-chan!" katanya menenangkan sahabatnya. "Tapi biasanya si Kurosaki itu sering berada di sekitar sini. Dia itu ya…"

"Hoi! Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan larut malam begini?" sontak pemilik suara itu mengejutkan mereka.

"Eeehhh?" seru Yuki-san. Haruna-san tampak limbung sementara. Ia berbalik mencari tahu si pemilik suara. Ada hal khas lain yang dilihatnya sebelum ia menghadap lawan bicaranya itu.

Rambut oranye.

Sunyi sesaat. Kemudian,

"Nee, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kurosaki-dono!" kata Haruna berusaha memancarkan senyum sumringahnya. Padahal diakuinya, tadi ia nyaris saja mengumpat lelaki itu dalam radius pendengarannya. Yang kalau nekat ia lakukan, sudah pasti lelaki yang bernama Kurosaki-kun itu tanpa ragu menghajarnya atau seperti itulah yang ia perkirakan.

"Jadi…" sahut lelaki jangkung di depannya. "Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini larut malam begini?" kembali ia mengulang pertanyaannya. Dua gadis di depannya ciut.

"Umm….biasalah…Melihat bulan purnama…" Lelaki di depannya mendelik. Membuat kerutan permanen di dahinya nampak jelas

"Heh, bilang saja mau mengintip Kuchiki Byakuya! Tak perlu mengarang alasan tak jelas begitu!"

"Ap,apa?" semburat warna merah menghiasi wajahnya. Ia malu karena alasan sebenarnya ketahuan dengan cepat oleh samurai itu. Dan tersinggung karena kata 'mengintip' yah…kurang enak didengar.

"Sa,salah Kurosaki-dono!" sahut Yuki cepat-cepat. "Kami hanya tak sengaja lewat sini."

"..."

"..."

"..."

ZIIIIINNNGGGGGG

"Ap,apa? Kenapa ia diam saja?" tanya Haruna dalam hati.

"Apa yang kira-kira sedang dipikirkannya?" batin Yuki. Ia melihat kerutan permanen di dahi pemuda itu tampak jelas dari yang tadi. Sepertinya ia curiga pada mereka berdua atau sedang menimang sesuatu dalam otaknya. Ia pun tak tahu.

"Yah terserahlah!" jawabnya. Memecah kesunyian antara mereka bertiga. "Lebih baik kalian segera pulang. Malam sudah semakin larut. Yang pasti saat aku berkeliling tugas jaga untuk yang kedua kalinya, kalian sudah tak ada."

"Hai, Kurosaki-dono!" kata kedua gadis itu bersamaan. Pemuda itupun segera berlalu dari situ.

"Nee itukah yang bernama Kurosaki-dono, Haruna-chan?" temannya itu hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. "He? Se, seram! Lelaki itu menakutkan sekali Haruna-chan! Bagaimana kalau kita sampai diapa-apakan olehnya?" Haruna melotot.

"SSSSHHHH! Aduh Yuki-chan! Kalau sampai terdengar si Mikan itu bagaimana?"

"Mi…mikan?" Yuki tampak sedikit terkejut.

"Ya! Kau tak lihat warna rambutnya yang mencolok itu?" Haruna terkejut sendiri. Lalu celingukan mencari sosok yang dibicarakannya. "He, tak ada…Nah Yuki-chan!" katanya melanjutkan. "Kau tidak lihat warna rambutnya yang mencolok itu?" ia mengulang kalimatnya. "Entah siluman mikan mana yang ditemuinya di hutan pastilah ada hubungannya dengan rambutnya itu! Dan lihat aksen kata-katanya? Taruhan, sampai sekarang ia masih tak tahu siapa namaku! Haha!"

"Eh? Haruna-chan!" sekarang giliran Yuki yang panik. Memang benar adanya Kurosaki adalah samurai paling mencolok dari samurai lain yang bertugas di Seiretei. Kelompok samurai ini disebut kelompok Gotei 13. Tugasnya adalah menjaga keamanan. Dan Kurosaki Ichigo yang termasuk anggota divisi 13 yang paling dekat dengan Taichounya sehingga dijuluki kaki tangan Juushirou Ukitake-taichou kapten divisi 13. Pada dasarnya tiap divisi memiliki pembagian kawasan keamanan. Dan seperempat daerah Seiretei masuk dalam kawasan penjagaan divisi 13. Oleh karenanya Kurosaki Ichigo pun sering terlihat di sekitar Seiretei berjaga dan memastikan keamanan Seiretei.

"Apa?"

"Kalau kedengaran Kurosaki-dono bagaimana? Inikan sudah malam, suara kita terdengar jelas."

"Haha! Mana mungkin mikan no baka itu mendengar kita? Kau dengarkan tadi? Baka!"

"Eeeehhh?"

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka…

"Cih! Apanya yang tidak dengar? Dasar, tak tahu terima kasih!" Kurosaki Ichigo sedang mengawasi mereka. Karena malam telah amat sangat larut dan mereka berdua termasuk anak di bawah umur, jadi tanpa terasa pun ia mengikuti mereka karena khawatir. "Benar-benar!" katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal setelah mengawasi kedua gadis itu dengan aman tiba di rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Yo! Ichigo!" sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat familiar mengagetkannya. "Masih ada juga kau malam-malam begini!"

"Ah, Ikkaku-san!" sahut Ichigo. "Kau juga. Sedang apa kau malam-malam begini dengan Yumichika?"

"Ahh, kami sudah akan pulang. Sebenarnya malam ini ada tugas jaga, tapi Kenpachi-taichou menyuruh pulang jadi…"

"Nee! Ichigo-san!" sahut Yumichika memotong perkataan rekannya. "Kau tahu kan' kalau kurang tidur itu tidak 'cantik'?"

"Ha?"

"Abaikan dia Ichigo!" gerutu Ikkaku. "Yosh! Sepertinya hari ini kami akan melewatkan penjagaan sementara." Katanya sambil menggaruk tubuh di balik kosode hitamnya. "Kami pulang dulu. Doakan hal besar tidak terjadi saat kami tak ada! Aku tak rela kau bersenang-senang sendiri!" Ichigo nyengir.

"Heh! Kau yakin akan pulang Ikkaku-san? Seandainya ada gangguan aku sama sekali tidak berniat meminta bantuanmu!"

"Ho…! Kau mulai sok Ichigo! Sayang sekali aku tidak punya waktu untuk bertengkar denganmu kali ini. Kalau taichou ku tahu aku menyia-nyiakan waktu istirahat yang diberikannya, aku bisa dapat masalah berat kali ini." Sahut Ikkaku membayangkan seringai Zaraki Kenpachi-taichounya saat memaksanya berganti shift. Terus terang, ia ingin berjaga semalaman. Instingnya menunggu 'sesuatu yang menarik'. Dan ia tahu pasti 'sesuatu yang menarik' itu akan terjadi saat ini. "Yah…aku memang sedang sial! Yosh, aku mau pulang! Mau tidur!"

"Tidur malam yang cantik!" Yumichika melajutkan. Yang diartikan Ichigo kurang lebih sama dengan 'semoga beruntung!'

"Yo!" balas Ichigo. Ia melanjutkan rutinitasnya lagi berjaga di sekitar Seiretei. Mengawasi kelamnya malam dengan mata musim gugurnya. Sesekali pandangannya tertuju pada rumah keluarga Ukitake. Tempat diadakannya pertemuan antara taichounya dan bangsawan Byakuya. Sejak awal ia tidak menaruh minat pada Byakuya. Mereka sempat bertemu beberapa kali, tetapi sikap acuh dan dingin Byakuya selalu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Seolah-olah bangsawan itu mengawasi dan menilai tingkah lakunya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Bulan di atasnya membulat sempurna. Entah mengapa malam itu tampaknya terang sekali. Angin malam berhembus perlahan. Suara jangkrik ikut mengalun merdu, menghiasi malam itu. Sejenak ia melupakan kejenuhannya. Memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk ikut merasakan keindahan malam itu.

'TONG!TONG!TONG!'

Mendadak bunyi lonceng menyadarkannya. Sontak ia membuka mata terkejut lalu berlari kearah datangnya suara.

'TONG!TONG!'

Bunyi itu semakin jelas terdengar. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah rumah tradisional milik keluarga bangsawan. Bangsawan itu, keluarga Oomaeda.

"Penyusup!" terdengar sayup-sayup suara penjaga kediaman keluarga Oomaeda. "Hei ada penyusup! Cepat kejar!" Ichigo mempercepat larinya. Ke arah datangnya suara. Pelayan keluarga Oomaeda panik. Beberapa penjaga nampak lari ke arahnya. Ichigo menyipitkan matanya. Mencari sosok yang dikejar penjaga keluarga Oomaeda.

Mendadak siluet hitam dengan kecepatan luar biasa menuju ke arahnya. Mereka bersisian jalan. Walau sebentar, ia sempat menangkap sosok siluet yang bersisian jalan dengannya itu.

"Ninja?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Reflek, ia berbalik. Mengejar sosok ninja serba hitam itu. Sosoknya yang kecil dan hitam membuatnya mudah ditelan kegelapan malam. Tapi yang mengejarnya Ichigo. Tidak mungkin akan menyerah begitu saja. Dengan segera dikejarnya ninja itu. Ninja yang berani mengusik ketenangan Seiretei dengan menyusup ke rumah keluarga bangsawan. Tampaknya ninja itu pun merasa terkejar dan makin mempercepat lari sebisanya untuk menghindari sergapan samurai berambut jingga di belakangnya.

Dengan cepat ia berbalik ke dalam gang kecil. Mau tidak mau ia merasa terdesak. Ia merogoh shinobinya mencari senjatanya. Ia bersiap menghadapi serangan samurai itu. Ia memegang kunainya erat-erat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau tunggu,eh, ninja?" dalam sekejap ninja itu berbalik. Entah sejak kapan samurai itu berhasil mengejarnya dan kini dengan tenang berbicara dengannya. Ia langsung mengambil jarak dan mempersiapkan kuda-kuda dengan kunainya.

"..."

"Apa sebenarnya maumu?" tanya Ichigo pada ninja di hadapannya.

"..." tetap diam. Ninja itu tak bergeming sejengkalpun dari kuda-kudanya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

"..." kembali ninja itu bergeming.

"Jadi kau mau main bungkam ya? Baiklah, aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Siapapun kau,bersiaplah! Karena aku tidak akan segan-segan menyerangmu." ninja itu mempersiapkan kunainya.

Cahaya bulan keperakan jatuh dan menimpa dua sosok yang sedang beradu senjata. Pedang dan kunai itu nampak bersinar diterpa cahaya bulan. Bunyi napas keduanya memburu. Letupan adu senjata itupun tak kalah seru, meninggalkan bunyi besi di tempa tiap kali senjata itu beradu.

"Heaahhhh!" serangan terakhir. Sepertinya hanya menyerempet bahunya saja. Ninja itu memegang bahu erat bahu segar mengucur darinya. Terdengar langkah kaki semakin mendekat.

"Sebelah sini!" kata seseorang. Itu bantuan dari penjaga keluarga Oomaeda. Ninja itu tahu, posisinya amat sangat terdesak dan Ichigo pun menyadarinya. Satu sentakan lagi. Kali ini ninja itu berhasil menghindarinya. Kakinya menendang, tapi berhasil ditepis Ichigo. Untuk sesaat pandangan keduanya bertemu. Sinar bulan keperakan jatuh menimpa wajah ninja itu. Membuatnya terlihat jelas. Ia memakai penutup. Untuk sesaat Ichigo tertegun. Ada sesuatu pada ninja itu.

_Sepasang mata violet_

Untuk sesaat Ichigo tertegun. Ia membiarkan kesadarannya melayang dan pertahanannya menguap sempurna. Untuk selanjutnya satu tendangan dari ninja itu berhasil mengenainya dan membuatnya mundur. Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Ninja itu terlihat panik lalu secepatnya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Dia disini!" pengejar itu mendekat. "Ah, Kurosaki-dono!" kata seseorang setelah melihat samurai yang ikut membantu mereka.

"..." Ichigo hanya diam. Pandangannya tertuju pada arah ninja itu pergi.

* * *

Di kediaman keluarga Byakuya tampak seorang gadis berambut panjang kecokelatan sedang berlatih memetik shimasen di dalam kamarnya. Sinar bulan keperakan jatuh menyinari sudut kamar dekat jendelanya. Sesekali ia nampak memejamkan mata menghentikan aktivitasnya menikmati alunan jangkrik dan serangga liar di halaman kediaman keluarganya. Sesekali pula tatapan matanya nampak yang teduh nampak jatuh pada kolam di luar kamarnya. Bulan berwarna pucat tercermin pada permukaan air kolam yang tenang. Ia tersenyum. Lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda. Siluet hitam yang nampak di pekarangan rumahnya membuatnya kembali menghentikan alunan shimasennya. Bagaimanapun sosok hitam itu telah menghentikan kesibukannya. Perlahan ia mendekat ke arah jendela. Menyipitkan mata. Mencari-cari sosok mencurigakan itu di tengah gelapnya malam. Bulan purnama saat itu nampaknya cahayanya terkonsentrasi pada kolam rumahnya. Membuat daerah sekitarnya terang oleh cahaya bulan perak.

Ketemu!

Sosok itu berlari. Ke arah sebuah kamar. Kamar itu…Kamar adiknya!

Ia berjingkat tanpa suara. Dengan cepat menuju sisi lain gesernya pelan pintu shoji kamarnya.

"Abarai-san?" ia berbisik. Mencari penjaga keluarga Byakuya itu. Sosok itu perlahan mendekat. Rambut merahnya berkilat diekor kuda dibelakangnya.

"Hai, Orihime-sama?"

"Abarai-san, aku melihat sosok hitam mencurigakan di pekarangan rumah ini. Ia menuju kamar Rukia-chan." katanya perlahan. Meskipun begitu ia tak dapat menyembunyikan kecemasannya. "Gomenasai, mungkin aku salah lihat. Tapi bisakah kau menemaniku memeriksa kamar Rukia-chan? Aku khawatir padanya."

"Nani?" penjaga itu nampak terkejut sesaat. Tapi dengan segera ia menguasai dirinya. "Tidak apa Orihime-sama. Mungkin kepanikan anda terlalu berlebihan. Saya akan ke kamar Rukia-sama sekarang. Anda tak perlu ikut. Keadaan mungkin akan berbahaya bagi anda."

"Tidak Abarai-san. Biarkan aku ikut. Biar aku sendiri memastikannya karena aku yang melihat sosok itu pertama kali." Abarai nampak bungkam. Tidak ada gunanya melarang nonanya itu. Apalagi ini menyangkut keamanan adiknya.

"Hai, Orihime-sama. Saya mengerti. Tetaplah di dekat saya."

"Hai, Onegai Abarai-san."

Sementara itu...

Pintu shoji ruang utama kediaman keluarga Ukitake nampak di geser perlahan. Seorang pelayan masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia tahu tuannya sedang terlibat pembicaraan penting dengan kepala keluarga Ukitake. Tapi ini keadaan genting yang tidak bisa ditawar-tawar lagi. Tuannya itupun nampaknya telah menyadari kehadirannya terlebih dahulu. Karena ia langsung bertanya mendahuluinya.

"Nandayo? Kau tahu kami sedang dalam pertemuan penting."

"Ah, Byakuya-san! Tidak perlu formal begitu. Biarkanlah pelayanmu bicara. Sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin ia sampaikan." Kata Juushirou Ukitake melunak.

"Maaf, Kuchiki-sama!" kata penjaga itu. "Tapi ini informasi penting yang harus hamba sampaikan baik kepada Kuchiki-sama maupun Ukitake-sama. Mohon dipertimbangkan."

"Lanjutkan." kata Byakuya tenang.

"Seorang ninja telah membobol masuk kediaman keluarga Oomaeda. Kurosaki-dono dari divisi 13 mengejarnya tapi ia berhasil kabur. Terakhir, kami mendapat laporan bahwa ada bayangan hitam terlihat di kediaman keluarga Kuchiki. Ada kemungkinan itu ninja yang sedang kami cari. Orihime Kuchiki-sama melihatnya pertama kali."  
"..."

"..."

"Maaf Juushirou." Kata Byakuya memecah keheningan antara mereka. "Aku akan langsung pulang ke rumah. Kuharap kau tak keberatan melanjutkan pembicaraan kita ini lain kali."

"Aa" Jushirou nampaknya terlalu terkejut untuk menanggapi dan hanya itu saja yang keluar dari mulutnya. Yang pertama dipikirkannya adalah menemui Kurosaki secepatnya.

* * *

Kaki itu bergerak dengan cepat. Menandakan pemiliknya sedang tergesa-gesa. Meskipun begitu, ia berusaha sepelan mungkin bergerak menyusuri tatami koridor rumahnya. Ia bergegas mencapai kamarnya. Darah itu masih mengucur di bahu kanannya. Ia masih berusaha menahannya namun nampaknya hal itu sia-sia. Digesernya kamarnya perlahan. Tepat ketika ia masuk ke kamarnya, tetesan darahnya jatuh di lantai tataminya. Perlahan di lepasnya pakaian shinobi yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Ia meringis karena pakaian yang berusaha dilepaskannya menggesek lukanya.

Dalam cahaya remang bulan yang jatuh di atas tatami kamarnya ia memperhatikan kondisi lukanya dengan seksama. Lukanya tidak dalam. Seperti yang ia duga pedang samurai tadi hanya menyerempet bagian atas bahunya saja. Dengan cepat diambilnya teko kecil di atas meja kayu di sudut ruangan kamarnya. Ia menaburkan ramuan dalam teko itu ke atas lukanya. Lalu perlahan menekan pada lukanya.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha menahan rasa perih akibat pengaruh ramuan yang mulai bekerja pada lukanya. Diambilnya perban kasa. Lalu dengan segera dibalutnya bahunya dengan telaten. Perkiraannya kakaknya-Orihime paling tidak sebentar lagi akan memergokinya. Sambil berpikir begitu, ia mengikat erat perban di lukanya agar tak mudah terlepas. Dengan segera, disembunyikannya pakaian shinobinya. Lalu dengan cepat dipakailah kimono miliknya. Perlahan namun pasti kimono itu menutupi tubuh pemiliknya. Menutupi kulit seputih porselen miliknya yang tertimpa cahaya bulan.

Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar tergesa mendekat. Lelaki yang disebut Abarai itu setengah berlari menuju kamar Rukia. Sementara gadis berambut cokelat itu-Orihime mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia membiarkan penjaganya itu menuntunnya dari depan. Sungguh dalam hati ia benar-benar merasa was-was. Dan berharap siluet hitam tadi adalah kesalahan terbesar kedua matanya. Tapi ia sendirilah yang mengatakan pada penjaga lain bahwa siluet hitam itu berada di kediaman keluarganya. Dan tidak lama lagi, kabar itu pasti sampai ke telinga Otou-sama nya.

Ia sungguh berharap kecemasannya itu berlebihan.

Keduanya telah sampai di depan pintu shoji kamar Rukia. Orihime bermaksud mengambil alih. Namun gerakannya didahului oleh Abarai.

"Jangan Orihime-sama. Biar saya yang memastikan." Orihime menatap pemuda itu.

"Hai, Abarai-san. Hati-hatilah." katanya perlahan. Abarai bergeming. Ia tetap pada posisinya. Tidak mengangguk ataupun mengiyakan. Perlahan digesernya pintu shoji majikannya itu. Dan…

"Renji?" tanya sebuah suara. Pelan dan lirih terdengar. Namun ia dapat memastikan itu suara milik Rukia. Orihime menggeser pintu hingga terbuka seluruhnya. Abarai masih bersikap waspada. Tanpa basa-basi ia mengecek ruangan milik majikannya itu. Setelah dirasa aman, ia kembali pada tempatnya semula.

"Gomenasai atas kelancangan saya Rukia-sama. Saya hanya berniat memastikan keamanan Rukia-sama."

"Eh?" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Rukia.

"Anoo…begini Rukia-chan. Tadi aku sempat melihat bayangan hitam menuju kemari. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa, maka aku meminta Abarai-san untuk menemaniku kesini."

"Bayangan hitam?" tanya Rukia.

"Ehh? Bukan sesuatu yang harus kau khawatirkan." Cepat-cepat ia mengkoreksi kata-katanya. Takut adiknya khawatir. "Gomen mengganggu istirahatmu Rukia-chan. Kau yakin tidak perlu apa-apa?"

"iee Orihime Nee-chan. Aku baik-baik saja. " katanya tersenyum. "Teruslahkanlah permainan shimasenmu. Aku senang mendengarkannya." Orihime nampak malu dengan pujian itu.

" Yokatta…" katanya dalam hati. Mengucap syukur atas kecemasan yang terlalu berlebihan dikhawatirkannya. "Aku akan kembali ke kamarku Rukia-chan, Abarai-san."

"Tunggu Orihime-sama!" sahut Abarai. "Biarkan saya dan penjaga lain memeriksa seisi rumah sampai kami bisa memastikan keadaan benar-benar aman."

"Tidak apa Abarai-san. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Tolong kau pastikan saja keadaan benar-benar aman." Kemudian ia melirik Rukia. "Haahh…Payahnya aku. Kalau Otou-sama tahu ia akan marah karena pertemuannya dengan Ukitake-dono terganggu. Tapi aku sungguh lega kau baik saja Rukia-chan!" ia tersenyum. "Baik, aku kembali ke kamarku sekarang. " Rukia mengangguk mengiyakan. Hening sesaat.

"Ah, Renji." Rukia mulai bicara setelah beberapa saat. "Aku…"

"Saya akan pergi sekarang Rukia-sama." potong Renji. Ia tahu tidak sopan memutus perkataan majikannya sendiri. Tapi ia telah memutuskan bahwa dengan masuknya Rukia ke dalam keluarga Kuchiki ia harus menjauhinya. Ia sendiri yang memutuskan demikian. Sekarang hubungannya dengan Rukia adalah majikan dan bawahan. Apapun yang terjadi di masa lalu antara mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan ia dan Rukia sekarang. Diam-diam ia merasa rapuh. Sejak dulu hanya Rukia dan Hisanalah keluarganya. Tapi Rukia yang sekarang sudah memiliki keluarganya sendiri. Bukahkah ia tak boleh mengganggu?

Dengan langkah tegapnya ia bergegas meninggalkan ruangan Rukia bahkan tanpa menunggu ijin dari pemiliknya.

"Maaf, Rukia…" bisiknya dalam hati. Terasa betul perbuatan yang untuk kesekian kalinya ia tunjukkan pada Rukia menohok batinnya. Rukia hanya diam. Ia memandangi bulan dari jendela kamarnya. Lalu memejamkan mata untuk mendengarkan suara jangkrik. Bahu kanannya masih berdenyut perih.

"Berhentilah memanggilku Rukia-sama, Renji…"

* * *

Bangsawan itu melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar memasuki kediamannya sendiri. Ia langsung memeriksa sendiri kediamannya walaupun telah dilarang oleh penjaga. Ia hanya ingin memastikan sendiri keamanan kediamannya. Ia memerintahkan beberapa penjaga untuk memeriksa sekitar halaman kediamannya dan sekitar pintu masuk. Ia ingin meyakinkan diri bahwa bayangan hitam yang terlihat tadi bukanlah sesuatu yang mengancam keamanan keluarganya. Terdengar ketukan perlahan dari kamar Rukia.

"Masuklah." katanya perlahan. Pintu itu bergeser terbuka. Seorang gadis, memakai kimono putih, berambut putih, tapi memliki mata berwarna keabuan datang dalam posisi bersimpuh.

"Ada apa Shirayuki?" tanya Rukia tenang.

"Kuchiki Byakuya-sama telah tiba di sini, Rukia-sama." katanya perlahan. "Sebaiknya anda bersiap. Mungkin sebentar lagi beliau akan menemui anda."

"Ah." Ia masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. "Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang langsung menemuinya." Ia bergerak dari tempatnya semula. Saat tubuhnya bergeser dari sana, walaupun tidak jelas nampak bekas darah di atas tataminya. Rupanya ia bermaksud menyembunyikannya dari pandangan orang lain.

"..."

"..."

"Ada apa Shirayuki?" ia menoleh pada gadis berambut putih itu. Pelayannya yang paling setia.

"Anda...terluka lagi..."

"Ah, ya luka ini..." ia melirik bahu kanannya.

"Anda keluar tanpa sepengetahuan saya." Rukia hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti Shirayuki. Aku akan menemui Otou-sama dulu." Rukia berjalan ke arah pintu. "Shirayuki?"

"..." gadis itu diam. Tapi pandangannya tepat ke arah majikannya.

"Hilangkan semua yang mencurigakan di kamar ini dan sembunyikan shinobiku. Jangan sampai orang lain curiga."

"Hai, Rukia-sama."

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Shirayuki." Sembari berkata begitu, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya. Sepasang mata violet yang dimilikinya berkilat saat cahaya bulan perak menerpa wajahnya.

* * *

"Beberapa dokumen penting milik keluarga Oomaeda menghilang. Tidak ada anggota keluarga Oomaeda yang terluka. Mereka semua errr… tertidur ketika ninja itu menerobos masuk."

"Tidur? Apa kau yakin Kurosaki-kun?" Tanya Juushiro Ukitake. Alisnya mengkerut. Sedikit tidak percaya dengan laporan yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Ehm...mereka baru menyadari adanya penyusupan saat ninja itu kabur."

"Ha? Kau sudah periksa ada kemungkinan obat tidur pada keluarga ini?"

"Kemungkinannya kecil. Aktivitas ninja ini disadari pertama kali oleh putri bungsu keluarga Oomaeda, Mareyo."

"Mareyo?" alis Juushiro masih berkerut. "Lalu saat ninja ini kabur, hanya kau yang berhasil mengejarnya?"

"Hai, taichou."

"Lalu bagaimana menurutmu tentang ninja ini?"

"Dari cara bertarungnya…aku masih tak tahu dia dari klan mana atau keluarga mana."

"Masih misterius ya?" jari-jarinya bermain di dagunya. Ia masih berharap ada informasi yang lebih rinci dari ini. "Apa ada ciri khas lain yang kau temukan Kurosaki? Bukankah kalian sempat bertarung?"

"Itu..." Ichigo berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi tadinya. "Ia bertubuh kecil. "

_Dan cepat. Kalau sampai bisa menyerangku_. tambahnya dalam hati.

"Ada lagi?" Ichigo berusaha mengingatnya. Mata itu.

_Sepasang mata violet_

"Dia..." kata-kata Ichigo terhenti.

"Hn?"

"..."

"..."

"Tidak." Katanya akhirnya. "Hanya itu saja taichou."

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya sedang berdiri mematung di pekarangan kediamannya. Pekarangan itu cukup luas. Dengan tumbuhan dan bunga yang tertata rapi. Sebatang pohon sakura miliknya berdiri dengan megah di pekarangannya. Sedikit berjauhan dengan bagian tengah halaman. Pot-pot bonsai miliknya tertata rapi di pinggir halaman, sedikit memasuki kediamannya. Di pekarangan dalam kediamannya tersebut terdapat kolam ikan. Besarnya hampir seperempat luas halamannya. Di bagian tengah kolam tersebut terdapat jembatan kecil yang bentuknya melengkung. Di situlah bangsawan itu berdiam sembari memperhatikan pertumbuhan ikan koinya. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Wajahnya datar. Tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Kemudian dengan ketenangan yang sama, ia kembali masuk ke dalam kediamannya.

Hari ini, dirinya kedatangan seorang tamu. Bukan tamu untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi juga menyangkut kedua putrinya. Ia membiarkan kepala pelayan keluarganya mengikutinya menuju ruang pertemuan dimana tamunya itu telah menunggu.

"Rukia-sama, anda dimohonkan hadir di ruang pertemuan oleh Kuchiki Byakuya-sama. Beliau akan membicarakan hal penting." gadis cantik berkimono putih itu datang menghadap di kamar pribadi tuannya itu. Lagi-lagi dengan posisi bersimpuh.

"Otou-sama?" tanya Rukia.

Di tempat lain…

"Orihime-sama,anda ditunggu di ruang pertemuan keluarga. Kuchiki Byakuya-sama akan membicarakan sesuatu." seorang gadis dengan kimono merah mudanya membungkuk di hadapan majikannya. Kedua tangannya disatukannya di depan dadanya. Tangannya itu tidak terlihat akibat lengan kimononya yang menjuntai.

"Hai, Ayame-san. Aku akan segera ke sana." sementara Orihime segera merapikan kimononya dan segera menuju ke ruang pertemuan keluarga Kuchiki. Meski begitu, ia bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang akan Otou-sama nya itu sampaikan padanya. Ia bersisian jalan dengan Rukia yang nampaknya pun akan pergi ke arah yang akan ia tuju. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul. "Rukia-chan, juga ya?" tanyanya.

"Hai, Orihime Nee-chan." namun pembicaraan terputus karena kepala pelayan keluarga Kuchiki membimbing mereka berdua untuk mengikutinya ke ruang pertemuan keluarga Kuchiki. Pintu dibukakan oleh pelayan tersebut.

Ruangan pertemuan itu adalah ruang yang terletak di bagian depan kediaman keluarga Kuchiki. Dekat dengan pintu masuk ruang utama. Di sebelah timur ruang tembus ke area pekarangan. Hingga pemandangan pekarangan terlihat dari ruang tersebut. Hari itu masih terhitung awal musim semi. Pohon sakura yang berdiri gagah di pekarangan kediaman keluarga Kuchiki masih terlihat indah dengan mekarnya bunga-bunga sakura di halaman.

Dalam ruangan itu sudah ada dua orang-Otou-samanya. Dan yang terakhir ini yang mereka tak kenali. Apakah ia tamu?

"Duduklah. " perintah Byakuya pada kedua putrinya. Rukia dan Orihime mengambil tempat di sisi kiri Byakuya. Orihime memperhatikan pemuda di depannya itu. Pemuda ini berambut biru gelap. Ia memakai kimono lelaki berwarna putih. Dengan lambang keluarga di punggungnya.

_Lambang keluarga Ishida_ batin Orihime. Keluarga Ishida adalah salah satu keluarga terkenal di Seiretei. Meski tidak sebanding dengan Unohana, kenyataannya ilmu pengobatan yang dimiliki keluarga Ishida adalah yang terbaik di kelasnya. Terlebih yang ia tahu, keluarga Ishida adalah salah satu keluarga yang dijuluki 'jenius'.

"Rukia, Orihime. Ini adalah Ishida Uryuu. Generasi ke-25 keluarga Ishida. Ishida ini sedang mengikuti ujian masuk kerajaan namun untuk sementara ia menetap di rumah keluarga kita."

"Yoroshiku." sahut Rukia pendek.

"Yoroshiku Ishida-dono." kata Orihime. Pemuda di depan mereka hanya mengangguk.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, Ishida-dono akan berada di sini sementara waktu. Sementara itu pula, ia akan menjadi sensei kalian. Ishida-dono berbakat dalam bidang kaligrafi dan sastra." kata Byakuya menyudahi.

"Onegai. Mohon bantuannya." Rukia menjawab dengan sedikit menunduk.

"Hai Ishida-sensei. Kehormatan bagi saya mendapat sensei seperti anda." kata Orihime ramah.

"Anda terlalu memuji Kuchiki-san. Kemampuan saya bukanlah yang terbaik. " jawab Ishida. Orihime hanya menatapnya sebentar. Dalam pikirannya mungkin lelaki ini hanya bermaksud merendah. Meskipun begitu sejuta tanya menguar di kepalanya mengenai pemuda ini. Pertanyaan yang masih disimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

*Bersambung*

* * *

Bagaimana?

Typokah?Gaje?Aneh bin Ajaib?

Anyway, mind to RnR?

*Deg!Deg!Deg!*


End file.
